dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Pepe the Pig's School Adventure
Pepe the Pig's School Adventure is the 10th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 6. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Isa *Benny *Tico *Backpack *Map *Pepe *Camilla *Yuki *Luis *Pablo * Boots' mother Summary There's a new kid at Dora's school. The new kid is a pig named Pepe. Dora helps Pepe fit in with the classmates and help him win a popcorn party for the class. Places in episode #Music #Story Time #Math Recap Trivia *This is another appearance of Yuki, Dora's friend from Japan. She is one of Dora's classmates. *Camilla, Luis, and Pablo are also Dora's classmates. *Boots' mother teaches a story class. *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon's Let's Learn 1 2 3's. *This is the 131st episode of the show. *Dora and Boots aren't with each other in this episode because they're at school and are in different classes instead of the same classes, Dora is instead with Pepe since it's his first day of school. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, however, they're not traveling in this episode because they're only at school for the whole episode which means there are no places they're supposed to go and they're not with each other anyway, Dora is actually just going around her school to different classes with Pepe so they never even have the need to sing it. *Dora doesn't use Backpack and Map in this episode because she's not traveling anywhere in this episode. *Dora doesn't use the picture pop-up sequence in this episode because there are no places, she's instead using her school explorer notebook and she doesn't say the classes in order either just like the places, she instead just says the classes they've got to go. *Dora and Pepe don't sing the original We Did It! with the original instrumental version from previous episodes, Dora usually sings it in the original version way with Boots, they instead sing it in a different version. *When Dora asks the viewer what their favorite part is, she doesn't say "what was your favorite part of the trip" because she never went on any trip, she's only at school, she instead just says "what was your favorite part". *When Dora and Pepe talk about their favorite parts at the end of the episode, Boots doesn't have a favorite part because he's not with Dora in this episode. *The Fiesta Trio & Swiper don't appear in this episode and they're the only ones not to go to school. *Dora doesn't wear her pink shirt and orange shorts as her regular clothes in this episode. *Dora and Pepe complete tasks in every class they go to, they're usually playing their fanfare music whenever Dora and Boots are traveling. *Boots doesn't sing We Did It! with Dora in this episode at the end because they're not with each other or in the same classes. Gallery Dora Poznaje Świat Polski Dora Mała Podróżniczka Po Polsku Przygoda Józia W Szkole.mp4 000016920.jpg MV5BNTM4Nzg0NTA3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE1ODQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg IMAG0090.jpg IMAG0091.jpg IMAG0092.jpg IMAG0097.jpg IMAG0103.jpg IMAG0105.jpg IMAG0123.jpg IMAG0129.jpg IMAG0132.jpg IMAG0138.jpg IMAG0139.jpg IMAG0143.jpg IMAG0144.jpg IMAG0152.jpg IMAG0154.jpg IMAG0160.jpg IMAG0161.jpg IMAG0163.jpg IMAG0164.jpg IMAG0166.jpg IMAG0167.jpg IMAG0168.jpg IMAG0169.jpg IMAG0173.jpg IMAG0178.jpg IMAG0181.jpg IMAG0182.jpg IMAG0185.jpg|Dora and all her classmates: Yuki, Pablo, Luis, Pepe, Camilla, some unknown girl, a bear, and a turtle. IMAG0186.jpg Dora Poznaje Świat Polski Dora Mała Podróżniczka Po Polsku Przygoda Józia W Szkole.mp4 000016920.jpg Dora Poznaje Świat Polski Dora Mała Podróżniczka Po Polsku Przygoda Józia W Szkole.mp4 000316520.jpg|Pepe meets a female pig. going to school.jpg Boots' mother about to read a story to the class.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 6 Category:2011 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes that Swiper is absent Category:Episodes that the Fiesta Trio are absent